Doctor Who and the Shadow
by DiamondPheonix12
Summary: Amelia Pond waited twelve years for the Doctor. But during her wait, someone came... someone who plays a big role in her future. Doctor Who/peter Pan Fanfic. Oh, and one more thing. Don't blink.
1. 12 Years and 20 Minutes

Amelia Pond was a little girl. She had ginger hair and greenish eyes that sparkled. With a quick, easy smile, she won the heart of Rory when they were little. Rory was the only person who didn't make fun of her when she mentioned the Doctor.

The Doctor. A man who fell out of a box that fell out of the sky. He had come to look at a crack in her wall that could speak. The wall only said, "Prisoner Zero has escaped," over and over. The Doctor had told her that he would be back in five minutes. So Amelia waited. She waited and waited. Five minutes came and went. Ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, came and went. Days flew by. All this time, Amelia waited for the madman with a blue box.

A few weeks after the Doctor had left, she had been crying when a boy flew in through her window. Amelia was startled and sat up in bed. "Who are you?" she asked.

The boy looked at her. "Who are you?" he mimicked. Amelia lifted her head and told him in a clear voice, "I am Amelia Pond. Now tell me who you are."

A smile shone on the boy's face. "Peter Pan, at your service." Amelia smiled. A glow flew in front of her face. Quiet jingling sounds erupted from it, like bells of a far away land. "Now, now Tink. Be nice. You heard how she was crying." The glow, Tink, flew back to Peter.

He floated up to Amelia's face. "Would you like to go to Neverland with me? We do need a new mother..." Amelia smiled at the idea. She got up and looked outside her window.

"I would love to. But... If I go, the Doctor might come and I wouldn't be here," said Amelia. She turned to Peter who tilted his head to one side as if he was confused. Tink, however, was rather happy that a new mother wouldn't steal Peter's attention from her. "The Doctor is supposed to fix my wall. It has a crack in it. A very scary crack," she said in her Scottish accent. "Sometimes... I hear someone talking to me. From the crack in the wall. The Doctor fixed it."

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to months. Months turned to years. All this time, Peter had watched, had waited. Though she had refused to go to Neverland, he often checked on her, watching her put her ear to the wall, only to pull back again and again. Tink wasn't pleased of Peter's visits to Amelia, but also had to deal with the new mothers that had come during the twelve years. Slowly but surely, little Amelia Pond was growing up.

Each second of each day, she was outside, sitting in the garden, look to the sky for the familiar blue box and madman. Even when she was sick, she waited. Amelia would wrap herself in a blanket and sit by her window, looking up. Nothing ever came. Amelia came to a conclusion that the Doctor never came, that he was just a imaginary friend. An imaginary friend who ate fish sticks with custard.

~_Flashback~_

"_Five minutes. Give me five minutes and I'll be right back," said the Doctor. Amelia looked at him doubtfully. "People always say that." The Doctor looked at her. "Do I look like people?" he asked. Amelia only looked at him. He smiled and told her, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."_

_~Flashback End~_

Peter had wondered why she kept waiting. Amelia would have made a wonderful mother, with stories of the crack in her wall, of the Doctor, of her life. But it was too late to change her mind. So Amelia Pond waited.

~_12 years later~ _

A blue box appeared out of nowhere. A man with a bow tie walked out of it. He looked at where Amelia lived. "Amelia! Amelia Pond! Get out of there! I know what I was missing!" he yelled as he ran to the door. The door was locked, so he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. The Doctor ran up the stairs and checked a door. "Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is in here! Amelia!" he called desperately. Just then, something hit his head. Hard. And the Doctor hit the floor.

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" "You were breaking and entering!" A ginger policewoman and the Doctor were yelling at each other. The Doctor calmed down enough to ask, "Where's Amelia?" The woman's eyes went wide. "Amelia.. Pond?" she asked nervously. "Yeah! Amelia Pond!" cried the Doctor. "Now, where is she?" The Doctor began to struggle with the handcuffs that trapped him next to the wall.

The woman kept staring at him with her eyes wide in shock. "Gone. Amelia hasn't lived here in a long while." "How long?" asked the Doctor. The woman swallowed hard. "Six months."

"No! No no no no no no! I said five minutes!" the Doctor cried. Her eyes went wider. "You were saying something about Prisoner Zero?" she asked cautiously. It was then when the Doctor asked her the strangest thing. "How many rooms? On this floor?" The answer came immediately. "Five." The Doctor looked at her. "Count them."

The woman sighed. "One two three four five." "Six." "What?" she asked. "There are six rooms." The women looked at him in disbelief. "No there isn't." "Look behind you." said the Doctor. She shook her head. "Look exactly where you don't want to look. The corner of your eye." The woman did so.

She gasped and said, "Impossible!" She began walking towards it. "Hey! Don't go there! Uncuff me!" "Can't. I lost the key." the woman answered distractedly. "Lost it?!" She put her hand on the doorknob. "Do not touch it!" Sh began to turn it. "Don't open it! Don't go in there!" The Doctors pleas were lost to her. She walked in. "There's nothing here!" "You didn't see the door now did you?" called the Doctor. "Can you get see my sonic screwdriver in there? Silver?" "With blue at the end?" "Yes! That's it! Must've rolled under the floor!" called the Doctor. "Yeah, an jumped on the table." muttered the policewoman. The sonic screwdriver was on a table and the woman picked it up. Hissing came from behind her.

"Get out of there!" cried the Doctor, doing his best to break out of the cuffs. His words were lost on the woman. "Look and it kills you! Don't look!" he called desperately. To late, the woman looked behind her and screamed. She ran from a purple mutant snake like thing.

She handed the Doctor his screwdriver and he locked the door. "Will that hold it?" asked the woman. "Oh of course. Because other dimension aliens are afraid of wood!" replied the Doctor sarcastically. The policewoman glared at him before returning her attention to the door. The sides of the door were showing a glowing yellow light, and it burst down. A man with a dog stood there, glaring at them. The Doctor worked fanatically, trying to get out of the cuffs. Finally, the lock popped open and both of them ran from the man and his dog.

"Wait! This shed. I broke it last time." said the Doctor. "It's new." said the woman stiffly. "But it's old. At least ten," said the Doctor. He then sniffed it and said, "No, twelve years!Why did you say six months? It's been twelve years! This is important!" The policewoman was getting frustrated. "Well why did you say five minutes?!" she yelled. "Amelia Pond. What happened to you?" The Doctor asked and they ran away from Prisoner Zero.

Peter watched in shock throughout everything, never being noticed. Twenty minutes to save the world. She locked the Doctor's tie in a old mans car. The Doctor gave her an apple with a face on it. Once again, he asked her, "What happened to you Amy?" Amy's reply sent shivers down Peter's back. "I grew up."


	2. Boring to Danger

Peter flew back to Neverland and was welcomed by Wendy and the lost boys. This Wendy was from another dimension, one who would stay with him forever. The same went for Michael and John who accompanied Wendy to be Lost Boys with Peter. Each time he returned, all the Lost Boys gathered around him to hear of his adventures back in London. To their surprise, this time he hadn't gone to London at all!

But they soon ignored the thought as he began the tale. "I flew and flew, until I reached a small little town. I met a girl there once, who wasn't afraid of anything, red hair. Her name was Amelia. Isn't that a pretty name?" he said jokingly, only to have Wendy hit his shoulder. "Ow Wendy! Alright, alright. Anyways, she told me a story about a man who fell out of the sky in a blue box. He had come to fix a crack in her wall. A crack..." Peter leaned forward, as did the Lost Boys, "That talked!" All gasped and listened intently to the story.

"I offered her to be a Mother and tell stories of the funny box man, after you left Wendy, but she said no. She didn't get to go to Neverland just so she could wait for the box man to fix the crack in her wall. 'The Doctor said five minutes, he'll be here, so I can't go Peter, or I'll miss him!' Amelia said. Now I went back to the little town and couldn't find her. When I looked in a window of her old house, I saw a person with re hair and a man stuck to the wall. The red haired person walked into a room and ran out screaming. That's when something came out, a great beast! They ran out of the house and the best followed outside, where I bravely attacked him!"

Wendy listened with wide eyes. "Then what happened Peter?" Embarrassed, Peter looked around. "He had great big teeth so I flew away." Wendy rolled her eyes, and Peter remarked, "I did fight bravely! But I don't know what happened to them since I flew over here after I found out that the red haired person was Amelia who had grown up!"

Rose Tyler woke up from yet another dream about the flying boy. She sighed, seeing as she had to get to work soon, but she was so tired and it took all she had to not fall asleep again. The dream took over her mind as she ate breakfast. The boy who could fly...

He wore leaves and vines, had a small dagger, and a little orb of light followed him where ever he went. Sometimes the light even made the sound of bells. "Tinkerbell! You shouldn't say that!" the boy had said in her dream. Rose smiled slightly as his voice echoed around her head. "Tink is a fairy," he had explained after her questioning. Though that part of the dream clear, she remembered something else much more clearly. He didn't have a shadow and his name was Peter. She had sewed his shadow back on and he had taught her to fly. Peter Pan had once been her best friend. But over the years, she grew up and believed him to be her own imagination.

After Wendy, the original Wendy, Rose had been a Mother on Neverland. "Are you alright dear? You look a bit distracted today," stated Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother. Rose smiled happily.

"I'm fine mum, just thinking about another dream." "Peter? Again? Well, that doesn't mater right now, you need to get to work!" Jackie said and Rose nodded before putting up her plate and walking out to the department store she worked at.

As she worked, Rose let out a sigh. Her life was so _boring_. She was 19! Shouldn't she be having fun? But no, she was stuck working all day at a store, fixing clothes, putting them back, cleaning. The rest of the day happened without incident. As the shop closed, Rose went down to check a few things. Something moved in the corner of her eye, but when she turned around, nothing was there but a plastic manikin. Odd.

Rose shrugged and put it to the back of her mind. "Jake? If it's you, then come out. This isn't funny!" she yelled. Something moved. Another movement followed. And she was surround by plastic manikins who were coming to life. Rose was terrified, she couldn't think and just backed up. But there was nowhere to back up to now, as she pressed her back into a pipe that ran along the side of the wall.

All the manikins raised a single hand and Rose closed her eyes, afraid to see what happened next. But a human hand grabbed hers and she opened her eyes and look at the man in a leather jacket. "Run!" he yelled and she obeyed, as they ran hand in hand to the exit. Rose ran out of the store and looked back at the man who stayed behind. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked. An odd question considering the circumstances, but she answered politely anyways. "Rose Tyler."

He smile a bright smile and said, "Hello Rose Tyler. I'm the Doctor. Run for your life!"


End file.
